Nagareboshi!
by KooriKuri-mu
Summary: Everyone in Ashford Academy is fine until three new students arrive. Murders have been going on, too.... and people think it's the work of Kira. Is Kira at Ashford Academy? Will the student council members survive?
1. Chapter 1! Arrival of the students!

**Nagareboshi!**

_I'll become a shooting star! I'll protect you, not knowing where the battle is…._

_Now here I go, I'm a shooting star!_

Lelouch sighed. He just knew it. It was going to be a VERY boring day. And don't forget tiring. Today is supposed to be 'important' to the student council.

They were getting new students.

"_You're always supposed to greet your guests with a smile on your face and a song in your heart!~"_ Shirley would say.

He groaned just thinking about it.

Un-hesitantly, Lelouch reached for the doorknob of the student council meeting room. He turned it slowly, knowing that the moment he entered the room, new faces were to be seen. He pushed the door open.

"There he is!" Rivalz yelled, followed by a happy yell from Shirley.

Lelouch forced a smile on his pale face.

He set his stuff down on the meeting table, only to turn around. Three new people were aligned down the wall, all in a line.

Lelouch took mental note-

A female blonde, about 4'8 to 5'0. A boy, brown hair neatly brushed, a little taller than the male next to him. The boy had bags under his eyes, which made Lelouch conclude he didn't sleep much. The brunette had a very sophisticated way about him that made Lelouch slightly attracted. Something about him that made Lelouch want to get to know him….

Millay giggled. "These are… Misa Amane! Pop star girl who's head over heels in love with Raito Yagami. She's all looks and no brains!" Winking, Millay walked over to Raito. "The man himself," She continued, "Raito Yagami!" Clapping her hands together, she looked at the student council. "Raito is an A+ student, with the best of best sports ability!" A smile pulled at the corners of her face.

"And cutest…"

"Ryuzaki Lawliet!"

Raito rolled his eyes, totally disagreeing in his mind.

Misa huffed. "No way!"

Millay nodded, "Yes way! He's totally adorable. And he resembles a panda…. That's cute."

Blush accessed Shirley's face and she looked down at her feet, kicking the air slightly. "He is ki-kinda cute…" Rivalz snickered. "You dig him."

"No way!"

A light pink shade colored Ryuzaki's pale cheeks. "Thank you everyone…."

Millay closed her eyes. "Well, we all know you…. Time to get to know us, The student council team!" With a smile, she said, "All people lined up!"

Raito's eyes remained on the male that had walked passed him. It seemed that Lelouch hadn't even noticed him, and usually, he's the first person noticed. Some sort of eagerness overwhelmed Raito to keep on trying with Lelouch...

Everyone in the student council stood, lined up against the wall.

The order went, Millay in first, Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen, Nina, And Rivalz.

"Millay Ashford! The awesomest! Student council president…" Her icy blue eyes landed on Lelouch, who spoke, "Lelouch Lamperouge. Student council vice president…"

Raito smirked. _Lelouch? Got it in memory…_

Emerald eyes of Suzaku's shone brilliantly, a smile piercing his tan face.  
"Suzaku Kururugi!"

Shirley blinked. _All of these new people… _

Her cheeks colored a bit as she opened her lips to speak out, "Shirley Fenette…."

Biting her lip, the ginger haired female tried to think of something to say. She didn't want them to think she was too weird….

"I'm on the swimming team! Sports are totally my thing!"

Millay giggled. "Wow Shirley. You sure are random…."

Kallen, the girl with fiery red hair with a temper to match…

"Kallen Kozuki." Was all she spoke.

Misa squinted her color changing eyes. Examining Kallen, she noticed a few things….

"Uhm, Kozuki-Chama, You are very silent! Say more stuff about you~ Misa-Misa is listening!"

A cough came from Rivalz followed by a muffled, "You're the only one who wants to hear," Which was followed by two more coughs.

The blonde quickly turned around, practically spinning around on the tip of her toes.

"Excuse me?"

"Had to cough…"

"Hmph…!"

Next in line was a girl with messy hair, sloppily braided into two braids. She nervously fiddled with the sleeves on her shirt.

"Nina Einstein…."

Misa twitched her eye. "You are ug-!"

Rivalz cut her off. He knew what Nina would do if she heard that…

"_What did you say about me?"_

"_I said you were ugly."_

_Then, suddenly, A roar of sobs burst from the student council room…_

He shook his head. _I'd rather that not happen…_

"Oh!" He brought his finger to his mouth, slightly tapping on it. "I just remembered, I have to introduce myself." Said Rivalz. He brought both of his hands down to his sides. "Rivalz Cardemonde!"

A giggle burst out from Misa. "Wow, Cardemonde-Kun! You have a weird name…"

Raito looked at her. If his bangs weren't covering his eyes up, the world's meanest glare probably would be revealed.

Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his lip, slightly pressing up on it. His back crouched low and his legs bent. Walking over to Suzaku, he examined him.

"You're the prime minister's son, right?"

Suzaku was surprised anyone noticed. Then he remembered, this was a Japanese person he was speaking to. He nodded slightly.

"Yep. Genbu Kururugi! Why do you ask?"

Ryuzaki looked at Suzaku with the restless eyes of his.

"Could you explain to me how your father died?"

A slight gasp passed Suzaku's lips.

He remembered vividly of how he stabbed his father out of grief.

But of course, he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I-I'm not sure…"

Ryuzaki took note of that.

"Okay…"

Millay clasped her hands together.

"Okay! Well, since we all know eachother, I already put people in rooms with people. They get to share a dorm room for the rest of the time they're here!" And with a smile, the president announced, "Lelouch and Raito. Suzaku and Ryuzaki, And last, Misa, Kallen and Shirley."

Misa giggled. "Yay! All girls! Girls party!"

Ryuzaki sighed. It didn't matter to him. He just really didn't want to be there.

Raito blinked. On the outside, he looked unhappy. But inside, he was excited to get to know Lelouch…

Suzaku blinked. He smiled. "Hey roomie!" He waved over to the sleep-deprived male. Ryuzaki waved back, saying nothing.

Kallen sat next to the window, gazing out of it mindlessly. She wouldn't be able to keep her secret now that she has to stay at the Academy.

Shirley giggled. "Hiya Misa-San! It's really nice meeting you!"

The blonde's pigtails bounced up and down as she jumped. "You too, Fenette!"

Lelouch sighed. This would be terrible. Part of him was frustrated with the fact that he had to think of a plan right at that moment to hide his secret of being Zero. The other part of him was eager to get in the room alone with Raito….

"So everyone, Hang out with your new room mates and go in your rooms!"


	2. Chapter 2! Lelouch and Raito

NagareBoshi!

_Chapter two – Lelouch and Raito_

Lelouch, the pale prince, had been on his way to his now shared room.

He had to escort Raito through the academy.

Raito remained at Lelouch's side. He was drinking in all of the exquisite features of Ashford Academy.

Silence. An awkward time between both of the males.

"Hey, You're Lelouch, right?" Asked Raito, deciding to break the silence.

Lelouch looked at the bruenette. He nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

Raito shook his head, quickly looking away. "No reason. Just, I thought you looked… never mind."

Lelouch stopped walking. He looked down at Raito, After all, Raito was really short, and Lelouch had been really tall.

"Looked what?"

Raito shook his head, a smile piercing his lips.

"Nothing important, I Swear."

Lelouch rolled those violet eyes of his, ignoring Raito's comment.

The rest of the walk to their room had been pretty quiet. Once they had arrived into the dorm room, Lelouch grabbed Raito's stuff for him. He set it down on their bed.

Raito slid off his shoes, "It sure is fancy here."

He ran over to the window, opening it. The open window exposed the warm day. The sun brightly shone, causing Raito's brown eyes to shine even brighter.

Lelouch flopped down onto the bed, stressed out.

_How will I continue being Zero with this guy around?_

He turned onto his side, eyes closed. He had been deep in thought, And while he lay on the bed, he soon fell asleep.

Raito, after looking outside of the window, had been unpacking. All of his clothes were now in the closet—even though it probably wouldn't matter, considering they have a uniform.

_But hey, at least the uniform is cute-! _He thought.

Raito hummed a song, only to abruptly stop.

Lelouch was talking in his sleep.

Raito snickered. "He's so cute—"

His eyes widened. "Did I just say that.. about a guy-?"

Quickly, he finished unpacking.

Raito sat down, back against the wall.

With a sigh, he stood to his feet. While he stood, towering over the bed, in which Lelouch layed in, he had been thinking—_Two guys in one bed?_

_How is this going to work-? I mean, He's probably going to want his space, just like me. But, I do't care if I sleep on the ground…_

Raito picked Lelouch up gently, Setting him down under the covers on the bed.

"I hope I don't wake him up…" Whispered Raito as he tucked the black haired boy in bed.

Raito sighed. Lelouch slept.

He slipped on a pair of Shoes and walked out of the door.

He decided to explore Ashford Academy.

As the bruenette wandered the halls, he hummed a song, similar to the one he hummed in the room.

"Okay, first up on my to do list, Go see the Cafeteria…"

The sounds of his feet stepping onto the ground echoed into the halls. He saw a large sign that read, 'Get your future read! Free for your first time~'

Raito looked from side to side, making sure no one was there. If Ryuzaki saw him there, he would most likely call Raito stupid, or tell him his suspision of Kira went up by 50% or something.

He quickly stepped in, only to be greeted by walking into a wall.

He had hit his nose on a hard, but smooth, white wall.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his nose.

Raito looked at a sign on the door.

It read, 'If you'd like to get your future read, open doors…'

He noticed there was another set of doors. He opened those, stepping in. But, he made sure to stop right as he walked in., Just in case another door was there.

But, luckily, there wasn't. Just droopy purple curtains that dragged from the ceiling down.

"Okay.."

Raito made his way through the curtains.

Right infront of him sat a girl, blonde hair, pulled up into two pigtails. She had a black witch hat on, with a star at it's tip. She wore a coal black cape, that matched her hat. And infront of her, lay a crystal ball.

"Hello…"

Raito blinked. "Hey…"

She smiled. "Come closer and sit down…"

He did as he was told and sat down next to her.

"You'd like to see your fortune, wouldn't you?"

He nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

She placed her hands over the crystal ball, sending a lightning shock through her palms, that created a picture in the crystal ball.

_R-Real magic…? _

Raito was right. It was really magic. And, the person who wore the witch hat, Castelle, was really a witch.

"You will grow up in this academy, struggling to hide your big secret. You will meet your prince charming, and in the end, loose the person closest to you."

_How does she know about Kira? And did she just say 'prince charming?'_

Raito looked around. "Th-Thanks…!"

He ran out, his legs taking him as fast as he could down the hall. Once he reached his dorm, he opened the door, running in. He was panting as he sat down at the end of the bed.

As Raito looked up, he noticed one thing, Lelouch was gone.


	3. Chapter 3! Suzaku and Ryuzaki!

_Nagareboshi!_

Chapter 3! Suzaku and Ryuzaki~

Suzaku had been at the cafeteria, deciding on whether or not he should get a cake for his new room-mate. It would be the nice thing to do…

"I'll take one, Strawberry shortcake, please!"

The girl who had been cooking all of the food for the academy, along with the other chefs, smiled at the brunette that asked for the cake.

"Of course! Coming right up-!"

And with that, she ran into the kitchen, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. It took about an hour, but Suzaku was patient. He wanted to make a good first impression.

And, He wanted Ryuzaki to forget about the question he asked before.

Once the cake was placed in front of him, Suzaku's emerald eyes instantly brightened.

"Thank you!" He said, smiling.

He picked the cake up, and began walking back to his room.

"I wonder if he's in there…."

Cake in one hand, Suzaku reached for the door knob in the other. He turned it to the side, pushing the door open.

"Hello-?"

Instantly, he noticed a male with bags under his eyes sitting on the bed. He was sitting oddly. Both of his knees were pulled up to his chest, and he placed his hands on them.

Ryuzaki claims, _"If you sit a certain way, it can increase memory loss."_

"Hey!" Suzaku placed the cake down in front of Ryuzaki.

"I got you a cake~"

Ryuzaki blinked. That was random…

"Thanks…"

Suzaku nodded once. He threw a fork at Ryuzaki, only for it to hit him on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

He ran over to Ryuzaki, concern over-riding his features.

Ryuzaki picked up the fork, examining it.

"You don't have to apologize. I'll be fine."

Suzaku smiled. "That's good~"

_I wonder how Lelouch is doing… _That thought led to Suzaku thinking of visiting Lelouch…

He slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back!"

Ryuzaki looked up, opening he box to his cake.

"Where are you leaving?"

"I'm just going to see a friend. See ya~"

He waved his hand and walked out of the door.

The brunette began walking down the halls, wandering around to find Lelouch's room.

After all, they normally didn't have dorm rooms, and he didn't know which room was which. But, there was a poster on the wall outside of each door saying who belonged in each room.

He found himself, after looking at all of the doors EXCEPT this one, standing in front of a large white door. There was a board posted on the door that read,

'Lelouch Lamperouge and Raito Yagami.'

"Found it-!" Suzaku said, excitedly.

He knocked on the door, only to hear,

"Who's there?"

as a response.

_That wasn't Lelouch's voice…_

Suzaku blinked.

"Uhm, Suzaku Kururugi. I came here for Lelouch…"

The person opened the door.

Face to face were Raito and Suzaku.

"Hey… Lelouch isn't here."

Suzaku looked confused. "But this is his room, isn't it?"

He couldn't think of anywhere else Lelouch would have gone on a Saturday.

"Yeah," Replied Raito. "I'm not sure where he left to."

Suzaku sighed. All of the happiness faded.

"That sucks…"

Raito blinked. He didn't know what to say to him.

_Is that Lelouch's boyfriend or something…?_

Suzaku instantly brightened, seeming to have had the perfect thought.

"Maybe we could both look for him-!"

The other male, Raito, smirked. He looked up, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Maybe…"

"Come on, please!" Pleaded Suzaku.

"Fine."

"Yes! Now, let's start looking for Lelouch!"


End file.
